


82 Hour Limit

by Slack



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slack/pseuds/Slack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa forgets some pda regulations after a long series of sleepless nights</p>
            </blockquote>





	82 Hour Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is only my second (published) fanfic, and I'm less than a season into Brooklyn 99, so it's a lil short, but I'm kinda proud of it! Any and all constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!! :)

"Okay there tiger, we're done."

Rosa Diaz was leaning heavily on her desk when Jake, at the last second, decided not to clap her on the shoulder. Her dark waves of hair were atypically falling out of order and across her face as her head held limp. She rolled her neck back, eyes half open to squint at Jake.

"We got him?"

"You bet."

He responded all too chipper in contrast to Rosa. The case had been running for days--a high stakes, high speed serial killer, hitting homes and citizens all over the area. The nature of the case had kept the precinct and its members up at all hours, but none more so than its Primary, Detective Diaz. In her mind, kills after his first were her responsibility, leading to her more than 24-hour service.

Said detective nodded discordantly and murmured nonsense as she was processing the news. She pushed herself off the desk and stumbled a little, dragging her feet towards the break room. Diaz gave a little "look" (though her eyes were only just open) to Amy, who was already getting out of her chair. 

"Vamos, querida." Was quietly thrown her way.

Amy rolled her eyes, but startled when, as she approached Rosa with the intention of escorting her, she felt a limp, soft arm lazily snug across her waist and a warm, heavy head rest upon her shoulder. Purposefully looking down, she strung her arm over Diaz in response. She felt Rosa's sleepy little smile as it spread across the face nestled on her. 

The two slowly shuffled their way to the break room, where Amy helped Rosa almost gently collapse on the couch. After stopping her girlfriend from hitting her head on the stiff sofa back, Amy took a seat close beside the exhausted woman. She knew that Rosa was due to succumb to sleep at any moment, and likely sleep for the remainder of the day. This came as a relief to both parties. Amy had been more than a little worried during Rosa's consuming case. The late morning rays of sunshine filtered through the window, reluctantly reminding her that though Rosa's extended period of being awake was over, the workday-and therefore Amy-was not.

"mmph."

Amy looked down to the mess of kinky-inky curls in her lap. A fond smile crept slowly across her face. Rosa curled up around Amy--her arms were scrunched up so childishly it warmed Amy's heart, and she only managed to partially restrain an "aaww..." Amy was thankful that Rosa was either too tired to hear...or at the very least mind. As she ran her fingers softly through the smooth, untamed locks, she heard a murmur.

"Quédate conmigo"

Rosa snuffled and shifted as she tried to look up. 

"...amor mio," she finished.

Rosa struggled to stay awake, but Amy leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, whispering to her-

"Duerme, amorcito."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Quédate conmigo-Stay with me
> 
> Amor mio-My love, love of mine
> 
> Duerme, amorcito-Sleep, (little) love.
> 
> I'm not a native Spanish speaker at all (but I am learning it and I'd say I'm at least a little competent in it), so any criticisms, corrections, or suggestions any of y'all have regarding the Spanish are also incredibly welcome! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
